Obligations Of A Brother
by Tatsumaki-sama
Summary: If anyone messed with one of his brothers, they better be prepared to get messy with the Nightwatcher. Especially when it involved Donnie.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia or any of its characters.

**This little ficlet was inspired by Donnie's introduction when he was talking on the phone, with many people bothering the shell out of the poor guy. One of them being **_**" No, I'm not playing hard to get. I'm telling you sir, it's not that kind of phone line!"**_** And that's how plot bunnies sprung forth and this story was born. Hope you enjoy this!  


* * *

**

**Obligations Of A Brother**

" For the last time, stop calling me!"

He groaned upon hearing his brother's angry, loud voice so early in the morning. Especially after the Nightwalker's activities last night. Grumbling, Raph rolled out of bed. Don better have a good reason for disturbing his rest. Not bothering to cover his yawn, he stepped out into the balcony to gaze down at where his brother sat at his desk.

" Sir, I already told you and I'm telling you again, it's not that kind of line!"

Raph raised an eyebrow to that. It was rare that he would catch Don in such a foul mood in the morning. Don did tend to be a morning person, with his occasional coffee to aid him sometimes. However, this morning, Donatello was pacing agitatedly, headset with the phone attached on his head. His face was a mixture of anger and exasperation. Raph leaned on the railing, curiosity peaked, and listened.

" Listen buddy, I don't know who you are or why you keep calling me, but you don't stop this now, I will hunt you down and kick the loving shell out of you. And yes, I do know some pretty painful moves to dish out, so don't tempt me."

Raph was rather impressed. First of all, he was quite proud with the bumbling insults that Don laid out to this caller. Next, was Don's tenacity. Mikey had already quit his two previous jobs and was currently considering giving up on his career as a party entertainer. Yet Don continued his IT Tech job despite its frustrations. If it was him doing the job, he would have gone insane from listening to all those people complaining, whining and pestering to him about computers. And some calls weren't even about computers, as this current call proved.

Don paused, listening to whatever the person was saying, before his expression turned to of one of pure disgust. He hanged up, ripping the headset off his head and threw it onto his desk in a momentary fit of anger.

He simply couldn't resist. " A customer, I presume?" Raph called out, announcing his presence. However, his brother was not as amused as him.

" It was a customer all right," Don scowled, rubbing his temples, a sure sign of a soon-to-come migraine. " Apparently, his interest isn't on computers but on me."

Raph blinked, slightly surprised to hear such repulsion in the soft-spoken turtle's voice. Donnie wasn't one to get angry or revolted as easily as him or Mikey. And even if he did, it was difficult to realize he was angry until it was already too late and his bō would come smacking down hard on your head.

" Have you tried changing your number?" he asked, almost pityingly.

Don rolled his eyes. " Four times. And somehow, the creep manages to find me again." He sighed, massaging his head again. " Forget it. I deal with this kind of stuff all the time. I'll be all right."

Raph made to say something but he was interrupted by the phone ringing again. He saw how Don's eyes darted uneasily to the phone before picking it up. His face relaxed slightly as he plastered on a fake cheery voice. " Hi! This is Donnie, your friendly IT Tech Support twenty-four hours a day. How may I help you today?" he said in one fast breath, so cheerful and jolly that it made Raph feel almost guilty.

After Leo left, Don took it upon himself to make sure that the family had enough money to survive with. He was the one who managed the bills and made sure that they were able to live comfortable. On top of that, Don had his hands full with fixing anything that went wrong in the lair. And deal with all these crazy callers.

Sure, he and Donnie got into some heated fights since Leo left. They argued and bickered a lot more than they would have, their voices growing louder and angrier with each fight. Sometimes, for days, they would refuse to speak to each other or even meet eye to eye.

But Don was still his brother and nobody was going to make Don feel uncomfortable like that without going through him first.

~.~.~

If there was one thing to know about Jimmy Easley, was that he was a mystery.

Distant to the outside world, he preferred to stay indoors, locked in his room, lost in his own world that he created and maintained. His parents had long given up trying to reach out to him, leaving him to his own devices. Classmates whispered of how he sat in his lonely corner, detached from the others, rarely speaking. His teachers tried to communicate, explain, instruct and help, but none of their words ever reached Jimmy.

His fingers skated effortlessly over the keyboard, the computer screen illuminating his pale face and spellbound eyes. He leaned back on his chair calmly, slurping his drink noisily, smiling to himself as his latest victim shakily replied to his advancements, spelling mistakes and choppy terminology evident. He can just imagine the girl trembling at her seat as she begged him to leave her alone or else she would call the cops.

Jimmy rolled his eyes, yawning. It was the same old same old. All his victims gave in too easily, barely putting up any kind of resistance, any kind of fight that was worth of remembrance. They always went crying to the police, thinking they could do something about it. He was smarter than that. There was no way he was going to allow some cop catch him and bring him to jail. If he was going to go down at all, he would go down like a supernova, with a great, big bang, shaking the universe, effecting all in its path.

And of late, he was getting bored. The Internet satisfied his desires for the time being and random phone calls to random strangers always had their merits. Nevertheless, neither of those could provide enough entertainment unless there was a good enough victim to victimize. But there has been one person to spark his interest.

This Donnie the IT Tech guy was his favourite by far. He certainly didn't go down without a good, rousing fight and his arguments were quite remarkable and intelligent, unintentionally sparking Jimmy's curiosity of him. Not once had he threatened to call the police. Instead, he threatened to go find him and beat the tar out of them with his bō, whatever that was (he later found it it was a type of weapon used in the olden times). And he was clever enough to change his number, rewriting it and erasing all evidence of his previous one. Unfortunately, Jimmy was a step ahead, tracing his numbers, finding a way back to Donnie.

Donnie would growl out curses, spat out warnings and hissed out bluffs, most of them decent and adequate for Jimmy's taste, better than the usual junk he hears. Each time he called, Donnie became more resistant and audacious, just the way Jimmy likes them. He liked a fighting, defiant prey rather than a spineless, whimpering one.

And speaking of prey, it was that time to call his favourite. He reached over to his phone when suddenly, he was wheeled around and slammed roughly into his computers.

A masked, armored figure stood in front of him, half-swathed in darkness, gleaming eyes glowing in the dark, his thick hand tightening mercilessly around Jimmy's neck.

" I'm afraid your customer is going to have to wait," he drawled, his shadow looming dangerously over the terrified man.

~.~.~

Donatello was beginning to grow suspicious.

It had been a whole entire day since his friendly neighborhood stalker had called him. Which was very strange, since whoever he was, made it his daily job to call Don at least once a day, just to infuriate him, just to tease him. But the phone was silent.

Maybe that man grew tired of bothering him. Maybe he finally decided to leave him alone. For whatever reason it was, Don was relieved and happy that the calls had stopped for now.

However, on this particular morning, Raph was surprisingly scanning over the newspaper, something he never would have done in other circumstances. A huge smirk spread across his face and for the rest of the day he was grinning ear to ear. Even more surprising to Don was Raph ripping a certain article out from the newspaper before he could read it.

Even when Don asked him about it, he didn't say a word, only rubbing Don on the head, something he did when they were much younger, before retreating back into his room and lobbing the torn article into a garbage can.

~.~.~

_The Nightwalker Strikes Again!_

_For the third time this month, there had been another reported sighting of the mysterious, armored protector of the city. Only this time, he was seen dropping a man directly to the police station. Officers Greg Thomson and Nathan Richard spotted him disposing a bound and gagged man in front of the station, telling them to "take care of him"__. _

_The police later found out the man was Jim Easley, age 23. He is more commonly known by his online code name_s "QUIKSAND" _or _ "MIRAGE"_, an online stalker and caller who had tormented several people through cyberspace and through the telephone, leaving the police baffled for months._

_Many thanks to the Nightwalker who helped put Easley in jail ... _


End file.
